


The Promise

by FallenPit (Slicediced)



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slicediced/pseuds/FallenPit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doumeki waits at the bridge to the next world for the day that he can fulfill his promise. In the meanwhile Doumeki works to pay the price of his wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise

Doumeki waits at the bridge and watches as many he knew walked past and crossed over. Friends, neighbors, colleagues,his own family. Son, grandchildren great-grandchildren and so on. To some he spoke a few comforting words to help encourage and guide. Many asked why he waited; never his family. Those that asked he always answered to fulfill a promise. He remembers vividly the day he his wife came to the bridge her face much older than he remembers.They hold each other for a moment and speak softly to each other for a long while until it’s time for her also to cross the bridge. She reminding him again that once the promise is fulfilled they will all be waiting for him. Doumeki forgets how long he's been at the bridge but thinks he's been at the bridge for a long time now. There was a time when it seemed there were folks crossing the bridge every month, every week sometimes every day. The numbers trickle down and he waits for years until occasionally someone would pass by every now and then with a trace of familiar curve of lips, or half lidded eyes. Some recognized who he was and passed on kind words, some spoke to him for hours sharing stories about a wish granting store and the adventures of a certain shopkeeper and others starred walked briskly across the bridge avoiding his eyes.

It didn't take Doumeki long to figure out his connection to those he sees come to the bridge. it was always someone he knew through work, friends, neighbors or those related to him by blood.

He was shocked to one day see a hole break through the air in front of him. He stepped forward and as he got closer he realized it was more like a mirror and behind the glass reflected was another world, a familiar world of a wish granting store and its keeper. Doumeki's hands brushed against the image of the shopkeeper his appearance unchanged from when he last saw him about a decade ago.

Doumeki clenched his hand into a fist unconsciously and moved back from the mirror to take into the entire scene. The shopkeeper was with a young girl crying as she clung to him. He smiled his eyes gentle as he held her whispering in her ear.

Doumeki could not hear the words but they seemed to soothe the young girl. she finally parted with him and with one last look behind over her shoulder she waved to the shopkeeper who smiled encouragingly and waved back.

The glass that blocked Doumeki seemed to disappear as she stepped through and she stopped in front of Doumeki.

She looked surprised and scared by his appearance as doumeki quickly tried to soften his expression. He smiled and got on his knee in front of her.

“Who are you?” asked her quiet voice trembling in fear

“A friend of the shopkeeper”

“Are you here to help me cross?”

Doumeki hesitated for a moment before answering

“Yes”

It was after all the price for his wish.

She peaked around Doumeki to see the bridge and once again fear shadowed over her face

“Don't be afraid.It’s a placed filled with people who love you.”

“No one I know is on the other side. My mom is still alive and my dad died before I was born, and my grandparents before him.Can I stay with you until someone I know can help me cross?”

Doumeki got on his knees in front of her and gently rested his hand on her head.

"There are many people waiting for you. Your grandparents, your father, they are all waiting to meet you. They have loved you and been waiting for you since before you were born."

“But they don't even know me”

“You don't need to know a person to love them. They love you because of who you are. Love doesn't go away when people die it stays with them and grows. Love doesn't start once you meet someone. It's always there and only continues to grow and change as you get to know a person better.”

“What if they don't like me?”

“You are already connected by a powerful bond.A bond so strong that it connects people across worlds urging you to come meet them. It is this bond that allows you to cross the bridge.It seems like they can't wait to meet you and get to know you better and love you more”

She seemed a bit less hesitant and whispered

“The shopkeeper said the same thing”

“That man isn't capable of lying, especially to children.”

“Do you trust him?”

In this matter Doumeki thought

“Completely”

“So do I” replied the girl

“Then let's not keep them waiting any longer”

They began walking to the bridge the girl looks at him out of the corner of his eye.

“What about you? Are you waiting for someone to help you cross. I am sure you have many people waiting for you too.”

Doumeki's lips presses together tightly before he answered

“There are”

“I hope you be with them soon. Both of you seem very lonely.”

Doumeki's hand tensed again as his resolve strengthened

“Thank you for your help. I hope you know when the time comes you I'll also be waiting

The girl bowed before turning and crossing the bridge vanishing from sight.

Doumeki turned to see the shopkeeper staring at the spot the girl disappeared. Doumeki could see the portal begin to close and his heart jumped for a moment when the shopkeeper's eyes turned to meet his.

Doumeki turned to meet the stare fully. Doumeki quickly became disappointed when he realized as he held the stare that the eyes were going through him.

The shopkeeper couldn't see him.

The shopkeeper's face marred with concentration, his eyes squinting and his lips and eyebrows pulled down by a frown.

The familiar sight made Doumeki smile. it seemed love was not the only thing that transcended world. He can still irritate Watanuki from here.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to continue and expand this story as I have a few things planned but for now please enjoy. I know Doumeki seems a bit out of character by speaking so much but I think if it was as a job that he had to do in order to pay for his wish he would do it. Especially for guiding children.


End file.
